Finesse (Remix)
|artist = ft. |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Finesse |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://youtu.be/vUBbCB6lhbs |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Cassandra Markopoulos (P3) Djena Css (P4) File:Finesse Cite.png }}"Finesse (Remix)" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a male-male-female-female style dance crew. They wear 1990 s style clothing that resembles Bruno and Cardi s outfits from the music video. P1 P1 is a man. He is wearing a magenta cap, a navy blue shirt, and a yellow-and-blue-striped jacket. He also sports light blue jeans and a gold strap chain. P2 P2 is a man. He wears a blue hat, a light blue vest covers a yellow tank top with yellow and purple patterns, blue pants, and pink shoes. P3 P3 is a woman. She has braided hair, a multicolored jacket, a navy blue bra, purple shorts, black leggings, and orange shoes. P4 P4 is a woman. She sports earrings, a pink and yellow bra, a cyan top with black covering, an orange bracelet on her left hand, blue jeans, and purple shoes. Background The background changes a lot during the routine, but still keeps the urban 90 s theme throughout. During the verses, the routine takes place in a building rooftop with a city scape in the back that changes in two different colors: one in purple, and another in orange. The buildings will usually flip vertically or horizontally depending on the dancers movements. In the pre-chorus, it changes into a warehouse setting, mainly colored purple. In the back, you can see staircases with different silouettes of people dancing on them. Behind that is a city skyline that transitions from orange to blue. In the chorus, there are various different lines and shapes with the large ones being a circle and a triangle, while palm trees can be found on the right side. There are also two metal fences on each side. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms down. Gold Move 2: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1': Leaning back, place your right hand under your chin and your left arm across your chest. *'P2': Angled right with your legs spread, place your left arm across your chest and grab your left shoulder with your right hand. *'P3': Place your left hand on your right hip and your right hand on the side of your face while looking left. *'P4': With your legs spread and your left knee popped out, place your left hand on your leg and your right hand on your hip with your elbow out. finesse gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 finesse gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''Finesse (Remix)'' is the fourth song by Bruno Mars in the series. **However, this is his fifth song in the entire franchise, after Just The Way You Are ( , ). *''Finesse (Remix)'' is the eighth remix to be used in the series. *The official clean version of the song is used in the game, in which "ass" and "s**t" are censored. Also, the delayed ending of the song is cut. *''Finesse (Remix)'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "Cause I love the way it feels/When we grind"http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 *The orchestral instrumental version of Finesse (Remix) was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft s E3 2018 press conference.https://youtu.be/wOSlWkCw7KI?t=2m21s *There is a pictogram that is colored wrong (two pictograms after the first Gold Move) where P2 and P3s colors are switched. *The background takes inspiration from the music video. *P4 s shoes glitch when the coaches move their arms. *As seen in a promotional image, P4 s color scheme was slightly different: her top was aquamarine green instead of cobalt blue, and her jeans and her glove were darker. Gallery Game Files Finesse cover generic.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' Finesse 3.png|P1 s avatar Finesse 2.png|P3 s avatar Finesse2.png|P4 s avatar Promotional Images Finesse teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/doc430440278_466787569?hash=06183ef459426888fe&dl=45ff49bc0ac4cde0e2 Finesse promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay JD19 COACH FINESSE MAN A PREZ.png|P1 JD19 COACH FINESSE MAN B JUMP PREZ.png|P2 JD19 COACH FINESSE WOMAN C PREZ.png|P3 JD19 COACH FINESSE WOMAN D PREZ.png|P4 Beta Elements Finesse p4 beta color scheme.png|P4 s Beta color scheme Others Finesse thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Finesse thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 1.png|Background 1 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE_2.png|Background 2 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 3.png|Background 3 Finesse picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video Bruno Mars - Finesse (Remix) Feat. Cardi B Official Video Teasers Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Finesse (Remix) - Just Dance 2019 (E3) Behind the Scenes Finesse (Remix) - Behind the Scenes (US) Finesse (Remix) - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Finesse (Remix) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Bruno Mars Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Djena Css Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Remixes Category:Shortened Songs